Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a shield can apparatus, and more particularly, to a shield can device for shielding radioactive noise of electronic parts mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Description of the Related Art
In general, in response to various types of electronic apparatuses or communication apparatuses such as portable wireless terminals or digital cameras being used, electromagnetic waves may be generated in electronic parts provided in the electronic apparatuses or the communication apparatuses, and the electromagnetic wave generated in the electronic parts may be strictly regulated. The electromagnetic wave may be usefully used like wireless communication or radar, but the electromagnetic wave may adversely affect operations of the electronic apparatuses and may serve as a harmful factor to the body. Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) for determining whether or not the electromagnetic wave is suitable for user environments should be compulsorily tested with respect to the various electronic apparatuses or communication apparatuses. The EMC may be divided into electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to radioactive noise and electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) for shielding the electromagnetic wave harmful to the body and may be thoroughly regulated.
The harmful electromagnetic wave or interference electromagnetic wave generated in the electronic parts may be blocked through a certain shield can which covers the electronic parts mounted on the PCB inside the electronic apparatus, and thus the electromagnetic wave may not affect the electronic apparatus itself and the operations of other electronic apparatuses.
The shield can may typically have a bottom-opened box shape to cove the electronic parts. The shield can may be installed on the PCB through a clip for fixing the shield can coupled to the PCB to clamp a sidewall of the shield can. In general, in a state that the shield can is installed by inserting the clip having an inserting portion into each of a plurality of coupling holes formed in the PCB, the shield can having one side-opened box shape may be inserted into and locked to the inserting portion of the clip and thus the electronic parts located in the inside of the shield can may be shielded.
However, in response to a lot of clips being installed in the PCB, the detachment/attachment of the shield can may be difficult and a failure rate in mass production may be increased. Further, it takes a long time to mount the shield can due to considerably uncomfortable tasks such as dense installation and assembly of the clip. In response to the communication apparatuses or electronic apparatuses being fallen, any one of the shield can and the clip installed in the PCB may be detached due to shocks and thus the fixed state to the PCB may be poor.
As the fixed state is further poor and the shield can is locked and fixed to the inserting portion of the clip installed in the PCB, a gap may be formed by a thickness of the clip located between the shield can and the PCB, and the shield efficiency may be degraded due to the harmful electromagnetic wave or the interference electromagnetic wave irradiated through the gap between the shield can and the PCB.
As described above, it is difficult to improve the shielding performance through only a side clamping structure of the shield can.